custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Adventures of Yoshi Series (SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's Adventures of Yoshi Series is a Custom Barney TV Show made by SuperMalechi. It first aired in September 2, 1997. It was produced by Playhouse Disney, Walt Disney Television and PBS Kids. Cast Barney cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) *Riff (Voice: Michaela Dietz / Body: Adam Brown) *Shawn (John David Bennett, II) (1997) *Michael (Brisn Eppes)E (1997) *Amy (Becky Swinke) (1997) *Fergus (Pete Ferguson) (1997-2004) (In Season 1-2, his voice resembles Arthur's Season 1-4 voice (when he is 8-9 years old). Also in those seasons, his screaming and yellings sound silimar to Arthur's Season 1-4 ones. In Season 3-4, his voice goes down to -3 and resembles Chip's Season 5 voice (when he is 10-11). In Season 5-6, his voice goes down to -2 (Pitch -5) and resembles Eric Cartman's voice from the current South Park show (when he is 12-13). In Season 7-8, his voice goes down to -2 (Pitch -7) and resembles Dane's voice (when he is 14-15). *Seth (Bug Hall) Yoshi cast *The Yoshi's (Patty Wirtz) *Boshi (Tom Kenny) *Birdo (Julie Karvner) Episodes Season 1 #BJ and the Robots (September 2, 1997) #Yoshi's Greatest Invention (September 3, 1997) #Barney Helps Out (September 4, 1997) (Later adapated to the Thomas & Friends Season 7 episode "Trusty Rusty") #Model Yoshi (September 5, 1997) (Later adapated to the SpongeBob SquarePants 2009 Season 7 episode "Model Sponge") #A Day Without Tears - Baby Bop Edition (September 6, 1997) (Later adapated to the SpongeBob SquarePants 2010 Season 7 episode of the same name) #Born Again Fergus (September 9, 1997) (Later adapated to the SpongeBob SquarePants 2003 Season 3 episode "Born Again Krabs") #Journey to the Center of Chip (September 10, 1997) (Later adapated to the Jimmy Neutron episode "Journey to the Centet of Carl") #The Burger Restaurant is Banned (September 11, 1997) (Later adapated to the SpongeBob SquarePants Season 5 2007 episode "Banned in Bikini Bottom") #Black Yoshi Misbehaves at GameStop (September 12, 1997) (Later adapated to GoAnimate! episodes made by YouTube users, and the some elements of the plot of the South Park Season 15 episode "HumancentiPad" ) #Fergus Gets Grounded For Hitting Carlos (September 13, 1997) (Later adapated to the GoAnimate! episode made by Lucieneighteen "Jerry Gets Extremely Grounded") #BJ's Muddy Crash (September 16, 1997) #Michael and the Sea (Septrmber 17. 1997) #Breath of Fresh Black Yoshi (September 18, 1997) (Later adapated to the SpongeBob SquarePants Season 5 2007 episode "Breath of Fresh Squidward") #Fergus the Showoff (September 19, 1997) #Barney's Friendship Fun (September 20, 1997) #Shawn's Kracked Place (September 23, 1997) (Later adapated to the SpongeBob SquarePants 2010 Season 7 episode "Kracked Krabs") #Boshi's Regular (September 24, 1997) (Later adapated to the SpongeBob SquarePants 2008 Season 6 episode "Plankton's Regular") #Oh Friend! (September 25, 1997) (Adapated from the Super Mario Bros 3 episode "Oh Brother!") #BJ's Cousin, Ichabod (September 26, 1997) (Later adapated to the SpongeBob SquarePants 2007 Season 5 episode "Stanley S. SquarePants") #House Fancy - BJ Edition (September 27, 1997) (Later adapated to the SpongeBob SquarePants 2008 Season 6 episode of the same name) Season 2 #Bloshi (October 5, 1998) (Later adapated to the SpongeBob SquarePants 2007 Season 5 episode "BlackJack") #The Curse of the Land (October 6, 1998) (Later adapated to the SpongeBob SquarePants 2009 Season 7 episode "The Curse of Bikini Bottom") #Dying for Pie - Chip Edition (October 7, 1998) (Later adapated to the SpongeBob SquarePants episode of the same name) #Carlos' Soccer Game Bash (October 8, 1998) # # Notes *In Season 1, Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume, Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1997-2002 costume, BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1997-2002 costume, Riff has his Season 10 voice and 1996-2007 costume, and the Season 4 Barney & Friends Musical Arrangement is used. *In Season 2, Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume, Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1997-2002 costume, BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1997-2002 costume, Riff has his Season 10 voice and 1996-2007 costume, and the Season 5 Barney & Friends Musical Arrangement is used. *In Season 3, Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume, Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1997-2002 costume, BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1997-2002 costume, Riff has his Season 10 voice and 1996-2007 costume, and the Season 6 Barney & Friends Musical Arrangement is used. *In Season 4-5, Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume, Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1997-2002 costume, BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1997-2002 costume, Riff has his Season 10 voice and 1996-2007 costume, and the 2000-2002 Barney Home Video Musical Arrangement is used. *In Season 6-present, Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume, Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1997-2002 costume, BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1997-2002 costume, Riff has his Season 10/11/12/13 voice and 1996-2007/2007/2008/2009-2012 costume, and the Season 7-14 Barney & Friends Arrangement is used *This series was distributed by Walt Disney Television, Playhouse Disney, Nintendo Films, HiT Entertainment, Lyons Partnership L.P, WGBH, and PBS Kids. *All episodes are released on VHS/DVD by Walt Dianey Home Video/Entertainment and include closed-captions. None of these videos show fundings at the beginning, but they did show them at the end, just like in Arthur videos released by Random House Home Video. *At the start of every episode (after the theme song "Two Worlds"), (as the episode title appears, with a writer credited helow it) Barney comes out of nowhere and greets the viewer(s), and talks to them, and them goes over to talk to his friends.